Avatar
by VolatileInk
Summary: A date that begins with a film and ends with so much more. Chapter 1 of 4. (Homestuck and all characters associated with it are property of Andrew Hussie. The picture for the cover is not mine, but belongs to: g.)
1. Chapter 1-Updated!

Bzzrt! Bzzrt!

Your name is Jake English, and the bloody phone just woke you up, much to your annoyance. You sigh and prop the phone up against your pillow, blinking in the neon green glow. 9:27 am? Who the dickens…

[timeausTestified] [TT] began pestering golgolathsTerror [GT] at 9:27. TT: Hey, Jake. You awake yet?

Oh. This guy. You feel the edges of your mouth lift as you respond…

GT: Good morning, Strider!

TT: Hm.

TT: I guess that means yes.

GT: Yes it does! How are you, Dirk?

TT: Good. I guess.

TT: I'm pretty good.

TT: Actually, I'm really good.

TT: Hey, English. I wanted to talk to you about something.

GT: Wait a minute.

TT: Yeah?

GT: You wouldn't happen to be that blasted Auto-Responder, would you?

TT: Definitely.

GT: I knew it!

TT: Yes. You caught me, Jake. Congratulations.

TT: Now, can you open the door?

GT: Pardon?

Two seconds later you hear a loud knock from downstairs. You press your glasses on, roll out of bed, and stop halfway down the stairs. Boxers. Right. Need to get dressed.

You open the front door moments after to see Dirk. He's standing there in his same faded jeans and t-shirt. You feel your grin widen when he hands you a bouquet of orange roses with a slight blush. You take them and glance at him. Same messy blonde hair. Same sharp angular "ironic" anime shades. Same half-smile. But your pulse quickens because to you, it's perfect.

He clears his throat. "'Sup."

"Hey."

"Guess I'm not AR, huh?"

"I guess not."

"So…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

Dirk walks to the DVD player, pops in a film, and sit next to you on the shared leather couch, putting his arm around you.

You settle against Dirk and grin as _Avatar_ begins. He knew your favorite film.

Dirk hands you an orange soda and a bowl of popcorn, setting the roses on the table in front of you.

_Goodness, he really brought everything_, you think, munching on it in appreciation.

He smiles next to you, watching you eat. "Remember when you almost got braces, Jakey?"

"You remember that?! That was forever ago! Haha, it was because of my dorky teeth," you say, tapping your slight overbite with a finger.

"They aren't dorky," he says quickly. You look at him in surprise and he coughs, blushing. "I mean…yeah, you derp. Good thing you didn't get braces, you wouldn't be able to eat this amazing popcorn. I worked so hard for this, man. You have no idea."

"Dirk, this is store bought."

He raises an eyebrow in mock challenge. "What you think I didn't make this myself? I'm so offended, English. God."

You snort loudly and spill half your drink. He looks at you and bursts into laughter. "What the hell was that?"

You try to cover your giggling with a hand. "I…I dunno."

His grin widens and he pulls your hands away. "Well alright then." He gives you a small kiss on the cheek and you feel yourself blush as he pulls away with a smile.

"Sh-shut up Strider and let's watch this stupid film," you mutter grumpily, moving to lean against his chest.

He's quiet for a moment. "…Okay, English."

He wraps his muscled arms tighter around you.

Psh. You totally don't have a thing for cerulean alien babes. Especially when onscreen, they're making out with a character with your same name.

Nephriti is speaking to the other Jake. You feel a tickle as Dirk leans in to whisper the lines in your ear.

"Jake," he murmurs softly, as the characters do the same. You glance up at him, and your breath stops in your throat as the reflection of his dark shades meets your eyes perfectly. Suddenly it's not just a film anymore.

He bites his lip softly and glances at your mouth, those dark sunglasses shifting on the bridge of his nose to reveal deep orange eyes. He looks back into your eyes and your heart beats faster.

"…I…ah…" you stutter, adrenaline pulsing. You feel yourself blush as his eyes lock onto you.

That's when he tilts his head and leans forward ever so slightly to close the gap.

Suddenly his lips are pressed against yours. You hesitate at first. But he wraps a hand around the back of your neck to pull you close, and slowly you begin to kiss him more and more forcefully.

You suddenly understand nothing.

It's freaking awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Dirk Strider and oh my god you've been waiting for this and now it's incredible. Jake has a taste, something you've longed for but never thought you would try for yourself…and it's the faintest sweet scent of orange and sun on grassy fields and corn, and spicy cologne…it's him, all of him, and you can't get enough of it, you are drunk with the scent of him.

You pull Jake closer into you and feel his mouth open, soft under your lips. His front teeth scrape oh so gently as his tongue slides against yours, pressing into the roof of your mouth.

He moves apart and breathes heavy on your bristled chin, making you shiver. You tilt your head back as his mouth moves onto your neck. He sucks hard as you press your fingers deeper into his dark hair. Your eyes close behind your shades as he begins to move down your throat, nibbling into your exposed Adam's apple.

_Oh bollocks, _you think. _I'm falling for you again, Strider. And this time…it isn't stopping…_

Because now, you feel his neck tighten under your mouth and you glance up. He's grinning at you, and you feel yourself grin too, because it's amazing and just freaking works. You can't explain it.

I… …I can't…

Oh…

Your brain keeps protesting half-heartedly, but you ignore it. Your mouth is a little busy at the moment.

Dirk's hands move from your neck, sliding down your spine. Your lips meet again and you close your eyes, wrapping your own arms around his waist. He pulls you into his lap and you straddle him, legs bent and feet pressing into the side of the couch.

Your pulse is flying out of control, a bass beat, a speeding train of a heartbeat and you think something along the lines of, _This could make a sick beat if I could just get a sample-_ before your brain quietly explodes as Jake kisses you harder. You feel your hands moving down his back and pressing into his thighs. He tilts his head and you want to just rip his glasses off because those inconsiderate little f-ers are getting in the way, how dare they.

So you do, you reach up with a free hand to tug them off and his eyes open in surprise, a flash of pure emerald and long, dark eyelashes. Jake grins and reaches up to pull your dark shades off and you're blinking in the dim room. The only light coming from the blue glow of the TV still playing your movie.

And now you both realize that sloppy make outs just aren't enough.


End file.
